


Quietly. - Oneshot (?)

by Yassasa



Category: Splatoon
Genre: Callies being a therapist, F/F, Kimono girl is moping around
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-14
Updated: 2019-06-14
Packaged: 2020-05-07 14:39:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19211491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yassasa/pseuds/Yassasa
Summary: Hung up and love-struck, Marie needs a good pal to come cheer her up. [May continue-]





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I havent made a fic in years.  
> So its probably gonna be baaaaaad but i wanted to write something short and silly for one of my favourite ships.

She'd been slugging around the place for days, waiting for her agent to come back. The clouds had been crashing in over the sun like the ocean waves in a storm, the temperature lowering with light disappearing behind the sea of grey. Even from under the roof of the hut, droplets of water would begin to drop onto the ground.   
The only solace she had right now was the rare occasion her cousin was free from work, and she couldn't be more greatful for it. She had made the lights brighter as she entered, dressed in softly pink-coloured longue clothes. Pouring herself a second helping of tea before resting down on her knees with a smile on her face.

"So, you wanna tell me what's got you down in the dumps?" She poked at her recipient with, who, while she didnt seem impressed, did raise her heavy brow for a moment. Opening her eyes with a sigh, the younger cousin placed her own cup down to the side of her.  
"I think you already know-"  
"Well yeah. But c'mon, Marie. You need to get it out there somehow." She was interrupting but she hated seeing her like this. Anyone else would've assumed she was just having a bad day but Callie always seemed to know what was up.

The younger cousin's ears lowered, a defeated look on her face as she moved her hair with her hand.  
"I don't... feel like its even right. Sure I haven't done this before but she IS my co-worker, isn't she? It'll just be weird asking her..." Marie shut her eyes for a moment before opening them again.  
"She might just think I'm weird for it." She added, looking away and slowly picking her tea up again. 

"Okay so... Why dont you ask her?" Marie could've spat out her drink.  
"Did you not hear me? This isn't like when we were at school or something-"  
"Oh I know. You actually seem to really like this one~" Callie retorted, a smug smirk on her lips.  
"Shut up-" Marie spat, her expression softening at last. 

After gently rolling her eyes from her cousins stubbornness and taking a sip of her tea, Callie let out a sigh and spoke again.  
"Look- Dont think I haven't seen how you get around her. Same with her to you. You dont have anything to lose. She'll probably consider it, yknow." She asked.  
"And how am I supposed to know that...?" Marie just grumbled back.  
"You dont have to know it, you just have to believe it. Sounds cheesey but it can't be any worse than you moping around like she up and said no to you." Callie told her, waving her hand about. 

Her cousin didn't say anything, eyes darting to her cup nesting in her hands. The pink inkling put her cup down, slowly getting up and making her way over to her.   
"Come here." She whispered as she sat down by her side, snaking an arm across her back as she very gently pulled her cousin into a hug. Marie didn't so much hug back, more that she just leaned into it. The gentle pats on her back keeping her calm as she thought over it all. 

Once Callie pulled away, it didnt take her long before she tried to change the subject. Asking if she had seen the new splatfest. The two, of course, couldn't agree on a side. Getting into a small argument about how "it's better be because blah blah blah". It was always some reason or another. It was rare they ever agreed on a fest anyway. Marie simply laughed from it. The two never did change.


	2. Chapter 2

Callie had been quiet for a good 5 minutes, while Marie had her head low and eyes closed. It was still raining outside, though the raindrops sounded more like soft pats outside now. The smell of the freshly wet concrete outside was seeping in.   
"Hmmm..."   
  
"Hmm..?" Marie hummed back, very slightly opening her eyes as she looked at her cousin. The girl in question gently stirring the spoon for her tea around for a moment before speaking.  
"We should find out how to get you two spending more time together."   
Marie wasnt planning on spitting out her drink at least so she lowered it from her mouth.   
"How would I know what to do-? I can't just, ask her out, can I?" She asked.  
  
Callie blinked at this. _Okay, softer this time._  
"Hm... Good point. You're just gonna have to play the long game. Especially if she's still hung up about th-"  
" **Dont**. That whole thing is half my problem." She scolded.   
"I mean- As bad as this sounds, what happened to seeing it as a good thing, huh?" Callie suggested, toddling her head back. Her cousin, again, silent.   
"Alright, well. At least spend some time with her, okay? You can join her in missions even, I'm sure she'd love that as opposed to you talking at her and having a nap when you arent."   
Marie blew air out of her nose and Callie just smiled.   
"Okay you got me- Thanks, Cal." She said with a slight smile, only to be met with quiet laughter from her cousin.  
  
Needing some time to fully finish their pot of tea, Marie handed the taller inkling one of her umbrellas. Callie pulled her into a hug with one of her loose tentacles, her cousin more than used to the weird feeling. A quick pat on the back later and Callie stepped outside, opening up the umbrella and tilting it to cover over her head.   
"Is it a long shoot today?" Marie asked, hand on the door frame as she peered out.   
"Ah, no. They just need me for photos." Marie just smirked and rolled her eyes.  
"When dont they?" The two shared a laugh before Callie adjusted her umbrella.  
"Well I'll see ya, don't you dare get sad on me again or I'll get her to cheer you up myself.  
"Aren't you running late?"  
"Oh shit! yeah. Well see ya!" Callie exclaimed. Waving back to the girl as she hurried over to the grate, jumping through it in her squid form. 


End file.
